Ce n'était pas si difficile
by Lacrimis
Summary: Après une dispute avec son frère, Dean à un malheureux accident. C'est l'aide la plus inattendu, celle de l'archange Michael, qui va le sortir de ce mauvais pas; mais on ne verras jamais Dean Winchester dire merci a un emplumé, ça jamais !


_Voila, un one-shot qui pourrait très bien se transformer en two-shot selon mon envie de le poursuivre :). Merci a Caroline pour la correction._

Dean n'avait absolument aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, et en fait, c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas de chez lui. Encore une dispute avec Sam, encore un membre de son entourage qui se rendait compte de son incapacité à protéger ses proches. Alors où aller ? Pourquoi s'arrêter ? Autant continuer à rouler jusqu'à oublier qui il était ; car qui il était, ce qu'il était, c'était déjà trop à porter. Et ce soir, il était exténué d'une façon qu'aucune quantité d'alcool ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier.

C'est certainement pour ça que le célèbre Dean Winchester, réputé pour avoir survécu à toutes les formes de monstres, démons et esprits en tous genres, s'est endormi au volant. Une seconde, juste une seconde vraiment, mais une seconde est suffisante pour envoyer sa voiture valdinguer sur le bas-coté. Le tonneau aurait envoyé Dean s'exploser le crâne contre le toit de la voiture sans sa ceinture, qui s'enfonça brusquement dans son abdomen en lui brisant une côte. Sa respiration se coupe, un instant tous ses sens disparaissent et il se réfugie dans un coin de sa tête pour éviter la douleur. Et l'instant d'après, le pare-brise encaisse le choc de la retombée et des dizaines de morceaux de verre se plantent dans son corps et son visage. Il panique, évidemment, suspendu à l'envers et retenu uniquement par la lanière de tissu, sans aucune forme de vie apparente à appeler au secours. Il ne veut pas prier, parce qu'il ne croit pas en ces conneries, mais il prie car c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Le sang qui coule sur son visage fait un petit bruit en s'égouttant sur la voiture, et c'est tout. Dean pense que c'est stupide comme façon de mourir : tellement banal. Tellement "déjà-vu". Tellement inutile. Il ne veut pas mourir comme ça, il ne veut pas mourir, il ne veut pas mourir, il ne veut pas mourir.

Soudain, il ferme les yeux parce qu'il y a une lumière aveuglante, qui englobe tout comme seule la lumière du soleil devrait pouvoir le faire. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde, cependant, et maintenant il y a juste une paire de chaussures et le bas d'un jean dans son champ de vision. Il y a un bruit souple de tissus quand l'homme s'accroupit a sa hauteur, et Dean gémit, tousse, grogne, parce que de tous les anges qui auraient pu répondre à ses prières, c'est bien le pire . Michael le regarde, impassible avec ses yeux trop bleus et ses cheveux trop noirs qui lui donnent l'air d'une panthère prête à attaquer. Il ouvre la bouche, prend son temps pour choisir ses mots, et dit :

-On dirait que tu n'as besoin de personne pour te tuer en fin de compte.

Dean le fusille du regard, parce qu'il pense que l'archange n'est clairement pas là pour aider.

-Mets tes mains sur le sol, ordonna Michael, et voyant que le blond n'en faisait rien il ajouta : Fais-le. Sinon tes côtes vont percer tes poumons.

Dean s'exécute à contre-cœur. L'archange disparaît et il y a un bruit sourd quand il réapparaît sur le plancher au dessus du Winchester. Les oreilles de Dean sont agressées par un son de torsion métallique et il pense que, peut-être, l'ange est en train d'éventrer la voiture à mains nues. Il écoute son sang battre douloureusement à ses tempes pendant quelques minutes, et soudain des mains l'attrapent fermement par la taille et le soulèvent comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il avale une grande goulée d'air quand la pression de la ceinture se retire. Il n'a plus la tête en bas et c'est un plaisir qu'il n'oubliera plus jamais. Michael le dépose en position assise, tenant son dos avec un bras tandis que la tête de Dean tombe involontairement sur son épaule. L'humain sent ses cheveux, sales du sang coagulé, être écartés de son front avec douceur, et une légère pression sur son front le plonge dans l'inconscience.

Quand Dean se réveille, il est convaincu d'être dans un motel. L'odeur d'eucalyptus et de tissu propre n'est pas habituel, mais chaque motel à sa propre odeur. Seulement, il est certain qu'il ne s'est jamais allongé dans un lit aussi confortable, il s'en serait souvenu. En fait, il ne se rappelle pas s'être allongé. Tout ce qu'il se rappelle, c'est d'avoir pris la voiture après une énième dispute avec son petit frère, d'avoir rouler longtemps, très longtemps. Et puis... Il avait eu un accident ? Le souvenir de la douleur lui fait ouvrir brusquement les yeux et en croisant le regard de Michael à son chevet, les évènements de la veille lui reviennent brusquement. Il essaye de se redresser en position assise mais à peine il tente de bouger que son corps le lâche et il retombe mollement sur ses oreillers. Il ressent une forte douleur au niveau des tempes mais toutes ses autres blessures semblent avoir disparu.

-Je t'ai guéri, explique Michael, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu étais dans un sale état.

Dean remarque alors qu'il ne porte plus ses vêtements mais un pyjama en coton blanc ; et même s'il sait qu'il a été nettoyé et changé d'un claquement de doigt, ça l'agace que l'archange pense pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de lui.

-Dur de garder son vaisseau en bonne état, hein ?! Dit-il avec agressivité.

-Surtout quand celui-ci a apparemment décidé de ne faire preuve d'aucune prudence. Répond Michael, et même s'il est toujours aussi calme et posé, il y a une trace d'énervement dans sa voix.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider.

-Tu m'as prié. Réfute l'ange.

-J'ai prié pour de l'aide, pas particulièrement la tienne, crache le Winchester en détournant le regard. Rien que l'idée d'avoir appelé ces crétins d'emplumés le faisait enrager contre lui-même.

-Il se trouve que tu es en quelques sortes lié a moi, au cas où l'idée t'aurait échappé, je suis le premier à entendre tes prières. Et tu devrais t'en estimer heureux, imagine que ce soit Zacharia qui soit venu.

Dean grimace à l'idée, si Zacharia était venu il ne serait plus de ce monde maintenant. Il décide de changer de sujet.

-Alors, tu es dans le corps de qui à présent ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir.

C'est vrai, d'ailleurs la demande sonnait plus comme une insulte.

Dean laisse un silence pesant s'installer, remarquant alors qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel très chic. Le sol semblait en marbre et toute la pièce était dans les tons jaunes/beiges ; en d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvé ça apaisant. Il se mit à compter les dalles sur le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'une autre question lui vienne.

-Je suis prisonnier ici ?

L'archange pris un air agacé.

-Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant tu ne peux pas bouger de cet endroit de toute façon.

-Et ça t'arrange bien je suppose, je me demande si mon accident était naturel finalement...

-Je ne t'aurais jamais mis en danger Dean, le coupa Michael, je ne t'ai jamais blessé auparavant.

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire blesser. Pour toi posséder mon corps et tuer mon frère avec, ça ne serait pas me blesser.

Il hoche lentement la tête, comme s'il lui accordait ce point.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris le volant Dean ? Demande t-il doucement en plongeant son regard trop bleu dans celui du Winchester.

Dean le fusilla du regard en réponse.

-Ça ne te concerne absolument pas.

L'archange soupire, semble renoncer, et se lève. Il se penche sur le Winchester en tendant la main vers lui, et ce dernier a un violent mouvement de recul en pensant qu'il s'apprête à le tuer après lui avoir sauvé la vie. Michael l'ignore et pose ses doigts sur son pouls.

-Tu n'iras pas bien loin avec un pouls aussi faible, il décide, et il disparaît.

Dehors, il pleuvait ; et le battement de la pluie rappelait à Dean le roulement de tambour qui annonçait l'acheminement proche. Michael le fixait d'un air frustré et exaspéré et une partie du chasseur était heureuse d'avoir craqué son masque d'impassibilité.

-Tu vas manger maintenant, Dean.

-Non, nargua-t-il comme un enfant désobéissant.

-Si tu ne te nourris pas, tu nepourras pas régénérer ton sang et tu seras coincé ici pour toujours.

-M'en fiche, je suis coincé de toute façon.

-Tu pourrais agir comme un adulte ?!

Le Winchester détourna les yeux en boudant ostensiblement.

Bon, d'accord, il s'amusait assez de sa captivité. Apparemment Michael se souciait beaucoup de son bien être. Pas du sien, se corrigea t'il mentalement, de celui de son vaisseau, il n'attendait qu'un oui de la part de Dean pour prendre le contrôle et griller son âme au passage. L'archange soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-il avec résignation.

-Partir d'ici, répondit aussitôt l'homme.

-Pour ça il faut que tu manges.

-Bien sûr, pour que tu puisses me faire chanter pour avoir un ''oui'' aussitôt que je serais remis à neuf.

-Je ne ferai pas ça.

-Et j'ai toutes les raisons de te croire.

Michael se leva trop rapidement pour des yeux humains et en une seconde, Dean était plaqué contre son lit par la main de l'archange. Il tenta de se redresser mais c'était comme avoir trois parpaings sur le torse.

-Il va falloir que tu commences à faire ce que je te dis, Dean, ou tu y seras forcé.

Le chasseur était assez intelligent pour ne pas répondre, mais il renvoya à l'ange le même regard sans expression et au dessus de tout auquel il avait habituellement le droit.

Après quelques secondes, la pression se fit plus légère, puis disparut complètement Le plus vieux des anges déposa une assiette devant lui pour la énième fois.

-Mange. S'il te plaît.

Et Dean prend sa fourchette et commence à manger, avec un regard qui dit "Ce n'était pas si difficile" et l'expression de Michael est quelque part entre la surprise et le soulagement.

_Une reviews comme seul salaire !_


End file.
